doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alexis Quiroz
Chile |pais_interprete = Chile |estado = Activo |sexo = Masculino |edad = }} Robbie_Rotten.png|Robbie Rotten (Stefán Karl Stefánsson) en Lazy Town (Temp. 1-2, doblaje original), su personaje más conocido. Lao Shi Tells Jake His Dad Signed Him and The Rest of the Family in The ChinaTown Parade This Afternoon.PNG.png|Abuelo Luong Lao Shi en Jake Long: El dragón occidental, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kenny, el tiburon personaje.jpg|Kenny, el tiburón en la Serie homónima, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Gordy.jpg|Gordy (Daran Norris) en Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Orson_Pig.png|Orson en Garfield y sus amigos (Temp. 3 - 5), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Knuckles_9.png|Nudillos en Sonic X (ep. 1 - 52), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. OxiRTRC.jpg|Oxi en Roary, el carrito veloz (doblaje original). DDS-Lantom.png|Padre Lantom (Peter McRobbie) en Daredevil. SrDentista_UKS.png|Dr. Señor Dentista (Raul Aranas) en Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt Abuelo_Kitty.png|Abuelo Kitty en El teatro mágico de Hello Kitty. Feliciano.png|Agente Feliciano en Peztronauta. Director Cutler.jpg|Director Cottler en Los sustitutos. Gyatso.png|Monje Gyatso en Avatar: La leyenda de Aang. Lofty.png|Lofty en Valiant (doblaje chileno). Tumblr_inline_mpnbpr8Mjs1qz4rgp.jpg|Starscream en Transformers Animated (Temp. 1-2). Scrapper-animated.png|Scrapper también en Transformers Animated (Temp. 1-2). Floyd (Rock Dog).png|Floyd en Rock Dog: El perro rockero (doblaje chileno). Alexis Quiroz (23 de abril de 1947) es un actor y director de doblaje chileno. Es mejor conocido por ser la voz de Robbie Rotten en Lazy Town, Lao Shi en Jake Long: El dragón occidental, Kenny, el tiburón en la serie del mismo nombre, Nudillos el Equidna en Sonic X, y Starscream en las primeras dos temporadas de Transformers Animated. Biografía Es oriundo de Valparaíso. Desde muy temprana edad se dedicó a la actividad artística. Contrajo matrimonio con Violeta Espinoza, con quién tiene seis hijos. Formó parte de destacadas compañías de teatro como: Lucho Córdova y Olvido Leguia, Clara Brevis y Américo Vargas, Kanda Jake, entre otras. Participó en radioteatros como: La linterna roja, Confidencias de un espejo, Lo que cuenta el viento y La tercera oreja. Además se destacó en televisión en: Sábados gigantes, Juani en sociedad, Teleduc, Tiempo de espera, Los amigos, Héroes de la concepción y Amelia (la primera teleserie en color transmitida por TVN). thumb|right|230 px También ha desarrollado un arduo trabajo en capacitación para empresas y en radio en programas de corte romántico y de apoyo a la sociedad, por lo cual fue destacado en el programa Contacto de Canal 13 el año 2005, por su destacado trabajo con los reos de los penales de Colina. Quiroz fundó en 1989 la primera escuela de Doblaje en Chile llamada Artycom, en conjunto con su hija Yaninna Quiroz. Filmografía Anime *Nudillos en Sonic X *Canaletto en Ōban Star-Racers *Miguel en Zoids Fuzors *Brocken jr. en Kinnikuman *Abuelo Kitty en El teatro mágico de Hello Kitty Películas *Sacerdote (John Hurt) en Jackie (2016) *Charlie (David Patrick Kelly) en John Wick (2014) (doblaje chileno) *Javed (Faran Tahir) en Plan de escape (2013) *Merlín (Matthew Walker), Hombre Alteran (Simon Bradbury) en Stargate: El arca de la verdad (2008) *Contramaestre del Aquilles (Jean Daigle), Piloto ruso en Stargate: Continuum (2008) *Conserje Ralph (Dylan Roberts) / Voces adicionales en Bellas y mimadas (2006) *Charles (Rick Kavanian) en Hui Buh, el fantasma simplón (2006) *Voces adicionales en Buscando el corazón de David (2004) *Xavier (Jamie Robinson) en Celeste en la ciudad (2004) *Hans (Kenan Thompson) en La hija de mi jefe (2003) *Marcus (Tony Cox) en Un santa no tan santo (2003) *Letreros / Voces adicionales en Ciudad de Dios (2002) *Stan (Michael Rogers) en Los niños del maíz 7: Revelación (2001) *Policía (Vic Polizos) en Annie (1999) *Voces adicionales en Sobredosis de oro (1988) *Hup (Nigel Chipps) en Gor (1987) *Herodes el Grande (Fethi Haddaoui) en Un niño llamado Jesús (1987) *Matt Eckert (Charlie Sheen) en Los jovenes defensores (1984) *Capitán en Delibal (2015) Otros * Graficas en Pantalla en Conozca a los perezosos Series de televisión Robert Picardo *Richard Woolsey en Stargate SG-1 *Richard Woolsey en Stargate Universe Otros *Gordy (Daran Norris) en Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned *Robbie Rotten (Stefán Karl Stefánsson) en Lazy Town *Padre Lantom (Peter McRobbie) en Daredevil *Dr. Bill Lee (Bill Dow) en Stargate Universe *Narración, Voces adicionales en Un gran mundo pequeño *Voces diversas en Presuntos inocentes *Voces adicionales en Stargate SG-1 *Voces adicionales en Crudo y sin censura *Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt **Dr. Señor Dentista (Raul Aranas) Temporada 2 Episodio 6 **Voces adicionales Documentales *Michio Kaku en La física de lo imposible *Michio Kaku en Cómo funciona el universo *Insertos y Textos en Mi extraña obsesión Series animadas *Abuelo Luong Lao Shi en Jake Long: El dragón occidental *Insertos en Yin Yang Yo! *Director Cotler en Los sustitutos *Kenny en Kenny, el tiburón (versión chilena) *Leonard Sprocket en Ricky Sprocket *Orson (2da voz) / Voces adicionales en Garfield y sus amigos *Monje Gyatso en Avatar: La leyenda de Aang *Starscream, Scrapper, voces adicionales en Transformers Animated *Luca el cocodrilo en Willa y los animales *El jardinero en Princesita *Sr. MacGregor en Peter Rabbit *Agente Feliciano en Peztronauta Películas animadas *Feliciano en Peztronauta: Agente secreto *Agente Feliciano en Peztronauta: La película *Lofty en Valiant (doblaje chileno) *Garganta de Lata en Condorito: La película (doblaje chileno) *Floyd en Rock Dog: El perro rockero (doblaje chileno) Telenovelas turcas *Hristo en Vatanim Sensin *Serdar Tezcan (Salih Kalyon) en Ezel *Jefe Medicina en Mi último deseo *Arif (Burçin Oraloğlu) en Iffet *Yahya Efendi (Şemsi İnkaya) (1° voz) en Kösem, la sultana *Juez (Capítulo 92) en Una parte de mí Docu-Reality * Gráficas en Hermanos a la Obra (2012) * Gráficas en Hermanos a la Obra: Desafío (2014) * Insertos y Textos en Vender para comprar (2013) * Voces adicionales en Animal Cops (2015) Director de doblaje *10 Kids, 2 Dads *¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? (1ª temporada) *Mamá Mechona *Jake Long: El dragón occidental (1ª Temporada) *Yin Yang Yo! (1ª Temporada) *Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned (3ª Temporada) *Intercambio de esposas *Celeste en la ciudad *Un gran mundo pequeño *Bubble Guppies *Noddy en el país de los juguetes *El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados *Hermanos a la Obra *Vender para comprar *Come eat, Kids *My Mom is Obsessed *Rex: El regreso *UK Gladiators *Limpiadores Compulsivos *Pure Evel: american Legend Curiosidades *Quiroz compitió como candidato a Concejal por la comuna de Colina en calidad de independiente dentro de un cupo PPD en las elecciones de 2008, pero no resulto electo. *Ha interpretado dos personajes de Transformers Animated hechos por el actor inglés Tom Kenny: Scrapper y Starscream. Así mismo, también dobló a 4 de los clones de Starscream en dicha serie. Enlaces externos *Entrevista del programa Contacto de Canal 13 del reportaje "Amor tras rejas" Quiroz, Alexis Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Chile Quiroz, Alexis Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutores chilenos Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980